hackFlame
by Andres3142
Summary: A new character with amazing powers is trapped like Tsukasa, however is not afraid to use his full powers and is aversive to friendship, who can control him and protect the world? (I have quit on this, my writing style has probably changed far to much)
1. Meeting Renzoff

.Hack//Flame  
  
Disclaimer I do not own .hack//Sign or anything else.....  
  
Note: this will be my first attempt at a fanfic... so ill hope for the best, this tale will be loosely based on a RP I was once in, also know that I am a big Fan of .hack and am going to try my best, the few reviews I get at first are going to be my big influence in how far to go!  
  
(...) denotes thought  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*inside "the world"*  
  
A twinblade character appears, he looks around at the field, smiling softly to himself, he looks in a virtual river and he gazes at his reflection, his long black hair catches his eye, but his most noticeable is his purple eyes, something impossible in his real life. looking ahead, he draws his new pair of blades, he enjoys the fact they are one of a kind, but hates the reason why he got him. He sighs lightly and speaks to hisself.  
  
"Ah Renzoff, you have the appearance I always dreamed of....now if only I could do what I wanted with it, but I'm trapped by the real world once again"  
  
A glowing white figure appears behind Renz, his robes give him the appearance of a bishop or priest, however his face seems hardened, almost cruel.  
  
"Now, now Renzoff, you should be grateful.... Very few people get these privileges and for pay"  
  
At the beginning of the robed figure's speech, Renzoff scowled ( you fiend... Any moron can see I was chosen because you can force me to do whatever I want... be happy I love learning more than I hate you)  
  
"Whatever Lios, now why have you called me here? You never give anything for free"  
  
"Why must you assume I'm going to give you assignment, why can't I just be here to say..."  
  
"Just tell me Lios...."  
  
Lios frowned with fury, (this kid is more trouble than he is worth, he thought, most people dream of this, and the whelp can only disrespect me, the one day your not so useful kid...)  
  
"Fine Renzoff, I have been receiving complaints about a field"  
  
"and you need me to do such a simple task Lios? Your others must be losing their touch"  
  
"LISTEN! We have sent 2 other administrators to deal with this, but they never reported back in.... I have the meeting after this, so you're left with the field, "  
  
Lios sees the anger in Renzoff's eyes, even through a game  
  
"and if you complain ill see your fired...."  
  
Renzoff grumbles, but holds his tongue,( He couldn't fire me, I'm too valuable, but still, I can't risk myself being wrong for once.) Lios smirks at his victory and begins to leave.  
  
"the field is Delta Holy Sea Terror, go there as soon as you can and you better be done by the time I get back"  
  
.admin//command  
  
Admin = Renzoff  
  
.create = chaosgate.exe  
  
processing.....  
  
done  
  
Renzoff enters the familiar code on his administrator's wristband, in front of him a chaos gate appeared instantly, stepping in Renzoff calls Delta Holy Sea Terror and disappears ************************************************************************  
  
What will happen to Renzoff at the field? Is all as it seems for this admin?  
  
Read and review! I really want this to turn out well! 


	2. Renzoff and fear

Well, here is chapter 2, despite no reviews; I think I need to add more before anyone can be interested..... R+R please! I really want a opinion  
  
izzydurah: yeah, I understand completely, the first chapter has undergone 3 changes already for mechanic and grammar purposes. And I'm sure this chapter will need quite a few too.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Renzoff warps in the field and looks around for anything unusual.....however it is a typical water field, and nothing appears out of place  
  
"Nothing here is wrong at all, is this some hoax.... Lios may just want to waste my time, or maybe those other guys have handled it..... better test the field though"  
  
Renzoff wanders to a magic gate and lets it open, inside a Terra armor walks out, its large, knight like form with 2 maces as hands lumbers at Renzoff  
  
"Well, the monsters seem normal... but I guess ill try this new ability in these blades"  
  
Renzoff selects the Infinity Vortex on his list of skills, he loses control of his body as the skill activates, and spins around in a circle and flies in the air. At his peak height his body angles downwards at the enemy, his body spins rapidly, creating a vortex as he dives at the enemy as if freefalling. But when Renzoff makes contact something weird occurs, instead of just appearing at the other side he actually cracks through the shell of the armor. Renzoff ends the attack, his eyes are burned with the unbelievable sight of the terra armor's insides, and red blood covers his sleeves. The terra armor falls and disappears from sight.  
  
"What in the world just happened!?! I'm covered in blood from a digital image.... This is not right, what in the world can cause something as weird as this..... I better check out another one, but no skills if that's gonna happen"  
  
Renzoff walks to another magic gate and wait for it to open, however once again he is caught off guard by what happens  
  
"A....a.....a... ASTRO KING! B....b....but that's way too high a level for anything in Delta!"  
  
The Astro King swings its blades at Renzoff, however he shakes out of the amazement long enough to block. (Gah.... Ill never beat this thing without something drastic). Renzoff activates another skill frantically, however suddenly his screen flashes "SP locked" and the skill fails to activate. (WHAT THE! This is not right..... a SP lock can only be done in a event, and that's very rare to do anyways, and why didn't it activate on the terra armor? Since its field wide.....). During this Time the Astro King strikes again, hitting Renzoff, sending his HP to nearly nothing (whoa..... that's way too much damage for an Astro King too! That would have killed off a level 99 wavemaster). Renz uses a speed scroll and runs like mad while healing; eventually the Astro king disappears from being out of range.  
  
"Well at least something is normal today!"  
  
Renzoff screams in his frustration, he sits down near the magic spring  
  
(No monsters near here normally, I should be safe.... Until I can sort this out)  
  
Renzoff thinks for a short amount of time, however Renzoff look notices a virtual shadow blocking the little bit of sun, he looks up to see a wavemaster, in his hand is a golden staff, common among medium level wavemasters who show off their riches, his face is similar to Kite's with the green tattoos, but his robe is the simple one of a newcomer to the game, and covers the majority of his body.  
  
"Hi.... Is this place acting weird to you?" the wavemaster asks  
  
"So I'm not insane after all? Well, I suggest you get out as soon as you can... this place gave a high level like me some hassle"  
  
From behind the wavemaster a guardian appears, Renzoff looks at it in horror  
  
"Look out kid! A guardian!"  
  
Renzoff pushes the other player aside and gets ready to face the guardian, however before Renzoff or the Guardian can do anything, the wavemaster gets up, anger is complete on his face  
  
"NOONE MAY TOUCH THE ALMIGHTY AZURE FLAME! I will show you my powers!"  
  
*the wavemaster taps his staff on the ground, Renzoff covers in green slug like creatures, and becomes frozen in his spot*  
  
(What the.... What is this, this is crazy!)  
  
Renzoff suddenly sees the familiar sign of "Logging Off" appear on the screen, and he tears off his VR helmet, the seventeen year old looked around his dorm room, he had never felt such fear in the game, even when he was beginning and the monsters seemed so real, his body is still shaking lightly from the memory of the slugs, and the few crazy thoughts that were forced into his mind. 


	3. Christopher and Renzoff

Well, here is chapter 3.... And it seems to be turning out better than I thought it would with me.  
  
************************************************************************ Christopher walks to his bathroom, looking in the mirror he sees his brown eyes looking back at him, his short brown hair is nothing like the long, jappanese style, hair of Renzoff.  
  
"Two years in Japan.... And I just can't bear to get rid of my American looks. I love to get myself in situations with my looks too, but I can't just seem to lose my tie there"  
  
Christopher looks in his darkened dorm room, collapses on his bed, and begins thinking.  
  
(For the year I've worked as a administrator I've never seen this happen, a Astro king in a Delta field? The data is not even supposed to exist in Delta so a hacker can't manipulate data to make one there, and a SP lock appearing in the field? That's supposed to be a timed effect that lasts inside the field... from the moment you enter, not even Administrators are immune to it since its done in event situations, but how does it selectively choose when to activate.... And that wavemaster, did he somehow make those horrible things appear on me, those weird images too...)  
  
*flashback to the time the slugs covered him* An image appears in Renzoff's mind, a twin blade with green tattoos and orange colored clothing enters a chaos gate, a pink haired heavy blade follows him.  
  
The image disappears to be replaced by another, this one is pure darkness though, and only 2 eyes of flame exist, leading to a deeper darkness that seemed to engulf him in hopelessness and defeat  
  
Christopher involuntarily shivers at the memory, the darkness seemed so real to him there and then... but  
  
The image disappeared though, and a new one replaced it, a young male wavemaster, at a church field almost to tears  
  
*in the dorm room*  
  
(What was with those images, they seemed to be connected by those evil creatures.... One looked vaguely like that kid I saw at the field, but that darkness.... And the wavemaster, who or what are they?)  
  
Christopher looks at the clock, he is amazed that over a hour has passed since he logged out.  
  
(Better log on again in an hour.... Lios will have my head if I'm not there, even if I failed)  
  
Suddenly there is a knock at Christopher's door, he slowly gets up and answers the door, and he was not greeted by a pleasing sight.  
  
"HEY CHRIS!" called the annoying, high pitched voice  
  
"Gah.... Again? What are you doing here Kaya? Do you have any idea what time it is? Asked Christopher  
  
"well I have a small problem, and...."  
  
Christopher cut her off "what subject is it..... im guessing math?"  
  
"NO! you see, my roommate kicked me out, and your really the closest thing I have to a friend here, soooooooo would you just let me stay a few hours?" Kaya asked, a pleading look in her eyes  
  
(Hmmm.... I do need something to take my mind off these weird occurrences.... Although she is a bit annoying)  
  
"Well? Please Chris..." asked taya again  
  
"Fine, fine.... Just stop calling me Chris, it's what everyone called me at home, it makes me homesick....."  
  
"oh, sorry..."  
  
Taya walked into Christopher's dorm, collapsing on a couch  
  
"So, what happened? Why would you get kicked out? Let me guess.... Rena"  
  
Taya laughs a little "is it that obvious?"  
  
"You two never get along, why anyone would put you in the same dorm is beyond me...."  
  
Taya glances over her shoulder towards Renz's room and sees the VR terminal  
  
"You play 'The World' too? COOL! So how strong are you? How often do you play? Can you help me? Are you strong enough to...?  
  
Christopher sighs as he drowns her out (this is why noone likes her.... She is so noisy and excitable....) he notices she stopped... and almost says his joy  
  
"so, tell me!" Taya looks up at him, a little angered and anxious  
  
"well, I cant answer all that... but I'm a high level twin blade"  
  
"oh, well... im kinda new... could you help me play?"  
  
(hmmm, well..... after I get done with Lios, Ill probably be free.... Why not?)  
  
"Alright, ill help you, I'm going to log on now, meet a 'friend' that will probably consume some time.... Just make yourself at home and in two hours go back to your dorm and log on if you can, or just talk to me if your still not invited... meet me in Mac Anu, ok?"  
  
"alright.... Ill be the heavy blade by the bridge!"  
  
Christopher puts on the VR set, and arrives automatically in the admin field  
  
(uh oh.... Lios never delivers me directly to the administrator field unless he is really mad....)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
what is in store for Renzoff? what will Lios do to him? R+R! 


	4. Renzoff and Ryoko

Chapter 4, hurray! R+R  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Renzoff looks at the field, sitting where Lios and he normally meet, a look of immence worry plastered on his face  
  
(darn.... Lios must be really mad at me, last time he sent me directly to here when I logged on was that incident where hackers were sending viruses that turned PC's to level one.... And 'accidentally' hit Lios with one, heh, that was at least really funny though)  
  
Lios appears behind Renzoff, his face is obviously filled with anger.  
  
"RENZOFF!!! I tell you to go correct a simple field... and I get reports that its been destroyed, its gone from 'the world' completely! And what else, the two admins I sent before you are in a coma in a hospital! I know you can mess up, but this is ridiculous!!!"  
  
"but Lios... you don't"  
  
"If I had the power, I'd make sure you were fired now! But noooooooooo, they striped me all but the basic administrative powers thanks to you! They think I'm the reason this happened, just because I said I was handling...."  
  
"YOU WERE TAKING CREDIT FOR MY WORK!!!!" Renzoff shouts as loud as he can, pure anger in his tone  
  
(uh oh.... What in the world did I say...) Lios panicky thinks  
  
Renzoff looks at Lios in pure rage "how often have you stolen my work Lios?.... Stealing my money, stealing my fame, STEALING MY WORK!"  
  
"Well Renzoff, you have to under..."  
  
"There is nothing to understand! No wonder I never got any kind of raise, not even all that much notice.... It all makes sense, you were enjoying my successes! No wonder you were so respected..... Those groups of hackers I would stop, those nearly destroyed fiends I would save, the hardest of the hardest missions that administrators can handle, and you stole everything that comes from them from me! If you want to see me again Lios, it will be in hell for how you used me!"  
  
Renzoff takes his Administrators bracelet, and quickly overrides the code Lios set in to force him to the field, even if it was a direct violation against the administrator's code to do such a thing, Renzoff did not care in his blind fury against Lios  
  
Administrator's code  
  
page 23  
  
section C  
  
sub III – disciplinary action and procedure, lines 23-27 It is inexcusable for an administrator to leave a field with the head administrator during a possible disciplinary action, only such reasons as a family emergency, uncontrollable situation, or an extreme situation that requires all active administrators will be excused in a potential fleeing from the administrator only field, all other actions may be considered as a extra punishable offence.  
  
Renzoff remembered the section on what he just did as he entered Mac Anu, he wondered if he really had just cost himself his job as a administrator.  
  
(Lios said he was cut off of his powers.... It may have negated that because it has to be the head admin... but I doubt Lios will let me get away with it, especially since I now could accuse him of stealing my work, but I guess only time will tell.... Well, maybe Taya is already at the bridge, I need something to take thing off my mind)  
  
Renzoff walks to the edge of the bridge and sits on a pedistol, looking at the many characters on it  
  
(not even one heavy blade.... You have to be kidding me, I know wavemasters are the most popular but this is ridiculous, its all there is on this bridge besides me! wait a minute... that's either a axe weilder or a heavy blade avatar, maybe its her?)  
  
Renzoff walks up to the person, white wings and a halo give a appearance of a angel, blonde hair and white clothing only added to that effect  
  
"ummm Taya, is that you?" Renzoff asked the figure  
  
"ummm are you talking to me?" the figure responded "nope, sorry.... My name is Ryoko, and if your just meeting your firned she must be a low level.... and im a almost level ninety axe user"  
  
"Oh, a axe user? Well.... I knew heavy blades could have halos too, sorry about that, but level ninety? Well, I'm close to that and I think I'm an hour early meeting friend, so would you give me your member address and we could clear out a dungeon together, besides... way to crowded here to talk or anything"  
  
"hmmmm, sure, why not?" Ryoko handed over her member address to Renzoff and was quickly a part of his new party  
  
(impressive, a level 92, ive see so few of them.... It takes a eternity to get that high)  
  
Renzoff led them to the Omega server, and entered a random code, finally reaching a level ninety stage.  
  
"ready Ryoko?" Renzoff asked  
  
Ryoko simply nodded and they were both teleported  
  
************************************************************************  
  
will anything happen to Ryoko and Renzoff at the field? Will the mysterious wavemaster be seen? 


	5. Renzoff and Friends

chapter 5! Yay! And its quite a bit longer than normal!  
  
Anime-Crusader: yeah, in .hack//sign I would never imagine her giggling, but this story implies that it is quite a bit after that time, and Tsukasa's avatar is now female  
  
Also, about my lack of updating.... School has been evil to me, and although I am currently in spring break, but we've had family over since it started and I am going out of town soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*in the field*  
  
Renzoff and Ryoko appear in the field, the familiar volcanic atmosphere greets them at the fire field  
  
"So Ryoko, what were you doing in Mac Anu if you're a level ninety two? I kinda already said why I was" asked Renzoff  
  
"oh, well... I heard someone was there that I haven't seen in a long time, and I was really hoping to see him, you could say he was the leader of a group I was once in"  
  
"ah, a group of friends or something, I can understand that... there was this high level Wavemaster I used to spend quite a bit of time with, his name escapes me though... it must have been a year since I last saw him and he doesn't seem to log on to the world anymore, well lets head off to the dungeon!"  
  
"OH! Wait... could we look for the magic spring first? I need to try and upgrade an axe, and this is one of the few places I could still do it, do you mind if we look for one?"  
  
"oh sure, let me just use a fairy orb" *Renzoff uses the fairy orb, and to his surprise only sees 5 magic portals* "Wow.... only five portals and none of them near the well at all, that's rather lucky"  
  
fairly soon Renzoff and Ryoko arrive at the magic well, however Renzoff sees a person at the well  
  
"hmmmm, does that wavemaster look familiar... I think I saw it when we entered or something"  
  
"Hmm? That wavemaster by the spring? Nope, I don't think so, maybe they will join us!"  
  
Ryoko runs off to the spring and taps the wavemaster on the shoulder, and waves cheerfully  
  
"HI! Im Ryoko, do you want to join us? Any help would be loved in this field"  
  
the wavemaster looked up, she is now obviously female and looks kindly at Ryoko  
  
"I see no reason not too, my name is Tsukasa.... And who is your leader of this party?"  
  
Renzoff walks up to Tsukasa  
  
"that would be me, my name is Renzoff, nice to meet you Tsukasa"  
  
Tsukasa stands and gives Renzoff her member address, and is quickly added to the party  
  
"Shall we head for the dungeon and the gott statue my dear ladies?" Renzoff says, bowing like a knight  
  
both the girls giggle and simultaneously agree  
  
Renzoff, Ryoko, and Tsukasa walk down the dungeon, floor after floor they travel, and by the fifth everyone seems slightly worried by the utter lack of monsters.  
  
"this is weird, not a monster at all" says Renzoff eventually  
  
"yeah, this is creepy.... I'm using a fairy orb to make sure we are not insane or lucky" says Ryoko  
  
*Ryoko uses the orb and almost sighs in relief as she sees a magic gate at the end of the floor*  
  
The party advances carefully towars the portal and it fluctuates showing a Stone Mountain, a new level 98 monster. It inherently carries physical tolerance.  
  
Renzoff looks at it calmly. Ryoko and Tsukasa shudder a bit since they have never seen this creature before.  
  
"Okay...Tsukasa and Ryoko, use Wooden elemental spells if you can, if not then use other spells. Status spells are going to be useless for this. I will draw it's attention and use banes on it until it's physical tolerance breaks." Says Renzoff  
  
Tsukasa nods since magic was her specialty and Ryoko also begins casting.  
  
"Magic...so boring!" Ryoko said as she changed her gear slightly to have a good wood spell.  
  
Renzoff runs using his enhanced twin blade speed towards the monster and jumps onto it's head almost teasingly. The girls laughed a little at this but continued to prepare their spells.  
  
Tsukasa began channeling energy though her staff to cast Krake Pha and a green glow surrounds her.  
  
"MeJuk Kruz" Ryoko said casting the wooden converge spell on the Stone mountain causing some damage. Ryoko prepared to cast another spell.  
  
"Come on big boy, what you got?" Renzoff snickered and he threw a knight's bane and a beast's bane onto it negating its tolerances.  
  
The Stone Mountain swung its arms at its head making Renzoff obligated to move, but Renzoff moves a little to slow and flies into a wall taking off a fourth of his HP.  
  
Ryoko notices the physical tolerance is gone and runs over to start attacking with melee.  
  
"Krake Pha!" Tsukasa yelled and a forest full of blazing leaves shoots up around the sand mountain causing some big damage. Tsukasa prepared to cast the spell again as Ryoko dived at it with her axe. Renzoff gets up and barely dodges the Stone Mountains attack going into the wall.  
  
"Hya!!!!" Ryoko shouted and struck with her axe towards the Stone Mountain's head diverting attention from Renzoff. The Stone Mountain lifted its arm to come crashing down on Ryoko...Ryoko is unable to move.  
  
A flash flies by and Ryoko appears out of harm's way in Renzoff's arms. Renzoff had used a speed charm to increase his speed allowing him to prevent Ryoko from taking damage.  
  
"Krake Pha!" Tsukasa yelled and Krake appeared again causing more magical damage to the Mountain King.  
  
"Okay everyone watch out...Infinity Vortex!"  
  
Renzoff's twinblades begin to glow, one white and one black as he loses control of his body again, and spins around in a circle and flies in the air. At his peak height his body angles downwards at the enemy, his body spins rapidly, creating a vortex as he dives at the enemy as if freefalling. Renzoff lands on the Sand Mountain's head again and makes it swat at it's own head. This time the Mountain King damages itself and the winblades finish charging. Renzoff jumps down to the now unguarded front of the monster and finishes the battle with Ryoko as they both attack once more.  
  
"YAY!", shouts Ryoko as she hugs Renzoff in joy and they both jump in happiness of defeating the amazingly though opponent. Renzoff blushes in his nature of being of being really shy and Ryoko lets go when she sees this, giggling with Tsukasa.  
  
"oh stop it girls.... I'm just really shy" Renzoff says, a bit pink in his cheeks still "I bet the gott statue is past this guy"  
  
Renzoff walks into the room, followed by the two girls, inside sits a wavemaster slumped over his staff, water is apparent on the ground  
  
"oh my.... Are you alright?" Tsukasa moves over to the wavemaster and touches his shoulder, Renzoff sees the cloak and staff, and the memory of the Azure Flame floods into his mind  
  
"Tsukasa, watch out, he's dangerous and hates to be touched!" Renzoff screams  
  
the wavemaster turns as soon as Tsukasa touches her and looks at her in anger, but a second later begins to blush and turns away, he stands up clumsily and grabs a sprite ocarina, disappearing  
  
"huh, dangerous? I didn't see anything of the sort.... He reminded me of... oh never mind" Tsukasa says, brushing her hair aside nervously, "but how is he dangerous?"  
  
Renzoff sat and begin to speak "I met him in a protected field... I tried to protect him from a guardian..... but the second I touched him he glowed at me in anger and made these evil leech things appear on me, they sent terrifying images into my mind...."  
  
Ryoko walked up to the chest and grabbed a new high level axe "AWEEEE! My lucky day! A new axe for me! I have to party with you again Renzoff, you much be lucky for me, and I could enjoy making you blush *giggles*" goodbye for now, dinner is ready!  
  
Ryoko uses a sprite ocerena and disappears  
  
"if you see that wavemaster again... please tell me, I want to see him again, see if he might just be what I think he is" says Tsukasa as she exits the room and disbands from the party  
  
(might as well go see if Taya is at Mac Anu yet...)  
  
*Renzoff uses a sprite ocerena and exits the dungeon, then logs out back to Omega and then goes to Mac Anu*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
how will things go when Renzoff sees Taya? And will she even be found? R+R and suggest if you wish 


	6. Renzoff and the horror of Mac Anu

Sorry, but this is going to be a shorter chapter... going to eat breakfast ^_^;;; and rushed for time.  
  
I just want to say the lack of reviews is really disheartening, and I want to see more, good or bad, btw, I let down "signed only" so it should be easier to review  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Renzoff appears in Mac Anu, and instant horror meets his eyes  
  
The entirety of Mac Anu's sky is concealed in a lightning storm and heavy mist conceals all but the closest things on the ground. The waters on Mac Anu are blue flames that have begun to engulf the buildings, and the bridge is practically incinerated already.  
  
Renzoff nearly falls to the ground in shock (what in the world is going on! Mac Anu has been turned into a natural disaster)  
  
From behind Renzoff ten figures instantly warp in, almost all of them are familiar to Renzoff, especially the leader with his familiar silver cloak.  
  
Lios and his team of administrators looked at the horror before them, despite having training and experience that ranged from brand new to fifteen years, no one had seen anything this awful. Random characters still stood in shock of what was happening, a few fell to player death as the flames touched them.  
  
Renzoff finally stood up, as a Admimistrator of extreme cases, he had to do something  
  
"Lios! Shut out this area, if need be cut off all of Delta! Anyone who comes to Mac Anu is in great danger!"  
  
Lios shook himself out of his stupor and looks at the other Administrators; they break out of their stupors from Lios' glare.  
  
"Listen up! I'm reporting to CC corp and getting this place closed off, you ALL ARE going to find out the cause of this, isolate, and destroy the source at whatever means necessary! You all have ten minutes... MOVE OUT!!!"  
  
the administrators, including Renzoff, scatter to wherever they can and begin their attempts to control the chaos. Most of the administrators immediately moved to the few remaining characters, forcing them to log off with their bracelets. Renzoff however moved towards the now flaming waters of Mac Anu.  
  
Admin Bracelet - Data Configure Name: Renzoff Password: *****  
  
Processing.... done  
  
Renzoff looked at the results, and he had never seen more confusing changes, this was way more than a simple change in appearance. This coding showed that almost everything was rewritten, from the appearance to the effects; the only similarity was that the code title still read "Water – Mac Anu."  
  
Renzoff continued to analyze the code, but three minutes of complete scanning revealed that nothing had altered this code from the outside, Renzoff came to the very startling conclusion that this was done inside the world...  
  
"EVERYONE!" Renzoff shouted  
  
when he saw that the Administrators in seeing distance were looking at him, he continued  
  
"This change was done by someone or a group of people still logged in! Christian! Check the data files for a virus, and Ryan check the log in files for anyone suspicious or known for hacking logging in recently! Everyone else split up and look for anyone else here and interrogate them, plus data flag them. The person must still be here to keep this in control!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
who could have done this, and why? Is Helba trying to make a point, or is it someone new? 


End file.
